One Last Time
by Ellivia22
Summary: alternate scene to "Swan Song." Devastated by the loss of Killian, Emma shuts herself away from everyone. Could the use of some magical ale help mend a broken heart? Captain Swan ONESHOT! Please review, thanks


(A/N: Hi there! My name is Ellivia22 and this is my first OUAT fanfic. It takes place during "Swan Song." I really hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :))

Disclaimer: If I owned Once Upon a Time I would send Rumpelstiltskin to another dimension.

 **One Last Time**

 **By: Ellivia22**

 **Emma**

 _Excalibur glowed red, vibrating loudly. I finally was able to catch my breath as I watched Killian clutch tightly onto the sword. Even though his back was to me, I knew what he was thinking. "Killian," I said desperately. "You can't do this."_

 _"We both know there's no other way, love. We have to hurry. The darkness won't stay in Excalibur long. Take it!"_

 _"No!" I protested._

 _He turned to face me. His expression clearly showed how much of his strength it took to hold the now heavy sword. "You have to help me, Swan. Take it!"_

 _The tears fell faster down my face. I couldn't let him do this. I couldn't let him die again. It should be me to pay the price, not him. I made him this way. I started all this. "I can't! It should be me!"_

 _"Your family needs you. If anyone deserves to go to the Underworld, it's me." His voice wavered. "You were right. I was weak. So let me make up for it by being strong."_

 _"I don't want to lose you," I could barely choke out. My chest hurt so badly. Already my heart was breaking._

 _Killian's blue eyes were pained, yet determined. "I don't want to lose you. But you have to let me go. Let me die a hero. T-That's the man I want you to remember. Please."_

 _I was about to protest once more, but stopped myself. I remembered the wound on the side of his neck back in Camelot. Once the darkness is destroyed, the wound would reappear. He was going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it. This time I was going to grant his final request. As much as I couldn't stand losing him, I knew that I had to let him go. I had to say goodbye._

 _Hesitantly I took Excalibur from Killian's trembling hands. I almost dropped the sword because of its weight. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. "I love you," I whispered._

 _I came closer, my free hand touching his face. I pressed my lips gently against his. Killian responded with just as much passion. I swore to myself that I would never forget the wonderful feeling I got when our lips met. He was my true love._

 _"I love you too," he said as we parted._

 _I stepped back, trying to get a good grip on Excalibur. It wasn't easy. It seemed to get heavier with each passing moment. My gaze never left his. I try with all my might to stay strong. I was failing miserably. He gave me a brave smile. "It's okay."_

 _Swiftly I plunged Excalibur into his chest. Killian yelled loudly in pain. I collapsed against him, sobbing. Already I could tell he was losing his strength. His hand landed on my cheek as he looked deep into my eyes._

 _I clutched onto him, not even noticing the dark magic being drained out of the both of us, nor the fact that I was changing. None of that mattered._

 _I pulled the sword out of my boyfriend. Almost instantly the sword disintegrated and I was clutching onto nothing. When I glance at Killian again, the last of his strength ran out. I wrapped my arms around him and gently brought him to the ground. He let out one final breath, then he was gone._

 _My strength seemed to run out as well. I lay on top of him, crying harder than I've ever cried before. My chest constricts with each sob that is able to escape. The world was crashing all around me. Killian was gone. Once again, I was alone._

 _..._

I lay on the dark couch, my hand clutching tightly onto the ring hanging from my necklace. The ring he gave me. Even though I have lost so many people in my past, been abandoned more times than I can count, losing Killian hurts more than I ever thought was possible. The memory of our last time together lives forever in my mind, making the pain worsen with each passing second.

This is all my fault. If I had just given Arthur and Zelena the Promethean flame, Killian wouldn't have been fatally wounded by Excalibur. He would be here right now. We would be enjoying our new home together. If only there was a way I could tell him how sorry I am for everything I've done. I'll never get that chance.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I don't move from my position on the couch. It's probably Henry again. Or Regina. They've been coming by twice a day since Killian's funeral. It's been three days, and I still have no desire to leave the house, or to see anybody. I don't have the strength to face the people I love. It makes all the pain come back. I just want to be alone.

 **BANG!**

I jump out of my skin as the front door bursts open. What in the world? I slowly stand up, preparing my magic. I'm prepared to send whoever it is away with just a wave of my hand. My eyes widen because of my visitor.

"M-merida?" The redheaded archer looks slightly nervous. I notice an arrow sticking out from the top of my door. Why didn't she just open it like a normal person? "What are you doing here?"

She doesn't look me in the eye. Even though I am no longer the Dark One, it's apparent she's still afraid of me. After all I did to her, I don't blame her. "I came because I think I can help you."

I glare at her. Why does she care how I'm feeling? I've done nothing but made her life turmoil since I met her. Even if she does care, she doesn't know anything about me. How can she possibly help me? She has no idea how badly I hurt on the inside. "I just watched the man I love die for the _second_ time. Even worse, I had to run a blade through his heart! Don't tell me that you can help me. You have _no idea_ how I'm feeling!"

"You're right. I don't know how you feel. But you can't just close yourself off from the rest of the world. If you do, you will _never_ feel better. You will continue to blame yourself for the rest of your life. The only way to get past this is to be with the people who love you."

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Because once I gotten to know the real you, I realized how alike we both are. We act brave to hide the pain we feel deep inside."

I diffuse the magic in my hands. I don't have the strength to keep my walls up any longer. I realize that her concern is genuine. The tears start falling down my face again. "I know I shouldn't shut myself away from everyone. But I can't handle being around them right now. E-everywhere I look, I expect Hook to be there. But he's not. He's gone and I'll never see him again." I wipe my eyes, even though it has no effect. "T-there are so many things I never got to tell him. N-now it's too late."

"What you need is closure." Merida gives me a small smile. "And that is something I can help you with."

I stare at her. "How?" She hands me a small brown canteen. It is half full. "What's this?"

"A gift I received on my coronation. It's magical ale. According to the legend of Shenea, one cup of this can summon the spirit of anyone who has passed to the Underworld for a short period of time."

I can hardly believe my ears. It seems too good to be true. "Y-you mean I would have the ability to see Hook again?" She nods. "Are you sure it works?"

"Aye. It's how I finally got closure after losing my dad."

I place the canteen against my chest. I smile for the first time in what feels like forever. She's right, this will help me tremendously. "Thank you."

Not wanting to waste any time, I walk out of my house and towards my yellow bug. My heart pounds loudly against my chest. I can't wait to see the man I love-even if it is for the last time.

…

I stand silently in front of the grave made of brown stone. I don't know how long I've been there. It could be hours, could be days for all I know. I stare transfixed at the name labeled on the stone. I'm scared to death. I don't know if I can handle this.

 _I have to do this. I have to see him one last time._

I take a deep breath, then thrust the canteen forward. Ale flies out and lands on the grave. I look around wildly. Killian is nowhere in sight. _Please work_ I think desperately. _Please_.

"Swan."

I don't believe my eyes. Just like magic Killian appears before me, right beside his grave. Unlike the last time I saw him, he's not covered in blood. If his face wasn't so pale, I would think that I dreamed his death. Oh, if only it was a dream. He gives me a small smile. I can't believe it. It worked.

I throw my arms around my boyfriend. His skin is ice cold, but solid. I don't care. I bury my head into his shoulder. "Killian!"

He wraps an arm around me. I clutch onto him. My face is hurts from crying so hard. This time they're tears of happiness. 'K-killian I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I turned you into a Dark One. I'm sorry for causing your death."

He wipes away my tears. I smile slightly seeing the warmth in his blue eyes. "I don't blame you, love. In fact, I wanted to thank you."

I pull back slightly. "Thank me? For what?"

"For getting the darkness out of me. Finally I'm at peace for the first time in centuries. No longer am I haunted by my past." He touches my face. I shiver. "You're my savior, Swan."

"I will always be yours," I whisper. "I love you."

He gives me the piercing smolder that I've missed so desperately. "I love you too."

Our lips meet in a passionate kiss. I finally feel whole again, even if it's just for a short while. His kisses are just as tender as I remember. I clutch onto him tighter even as we pull away. "I miss you," I whisper. "So very much."

"I know, love. I miss you too. But never forget," he places his hand over my heart. "I will always be in here."

I kiss him again, my hand on his cold cheek. As eerie as this whole experience has been, I never want it to end. I never want himto leave me. I feel him start to slip away. My time with him is running out. When we pull away Killian gives me a serious look. "Stay strong, Emma. Be with your family. Let them help you through this."

"I promise."

Slowly Killian turns transparent, then disappears from sight. I'm alone again. I wipe the tears off my face. The pain is still in my heart, but not as overwhelming. It's going to take some time, but I will get through this. I will someday be strong again.

I exit the cemetery. I decide to go to my parents place for hot coco with cinnamon. Just thinking about it makes me feel a little better already. I stop dead in my tracks when I reach my car. A soft whispering surrounds me. That's weird. I haven't heard that sound since I was a Dark One. How can that be possible? All of the darkness was destroyed when I killed Hook. Wasn't it?

The whispering seems to get louder. Something doesn't feel right. I have to find out where it is coming from. As I drive away I have a strange feeling that Killian and I will be together again very soon.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
